My Broken Tears
by Crazy4mushrooms
Summary: Hello! My first fanfic! Please review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't, never did, and never will, own Twilight. Pretty sad.**

_**Because I could not stop for Death, he kindly stopped for me; the carriage held but just our selves and immortality.**_

_**-Emily Dickinson**_

I wandered for days…the woods never seeming to reach an end. I was bored, I was thirsty, and even worse, it was dark.

Not that I minded the dark as much. I was fine with that. But the restless burn in my throat hurt like hell. It raged on and on and on with no intent to ever stop. How long have I been walking again? I tried to count the number of times the sun set and rose, failing miserably.

"Come on, Emily," I mumbled to myself. I was beginning to wear out. I thought vampires never got tired? When was the last time I hunted? I tried to count on my fingers, only to be rudely disrupted by my knees crumbling underneath me. "Damn it,"

I scrambled to my knees, unable to go much further. Wouldn't there be a hiker, or something? Or a nearby town. Either one would do. I just need to be able to go a little further…

I heard the rushing of wind. An animal? No, it was too fast. I gasped as the realization hit me like a missile.

A vampire. Another one, just like me. At first I was excited, happy to find someone who can help me. Then, I was scared. What if they were bad? Hostile? What if they claimed this wood as "their turf?"

Instinctively, I hid in the crevice between two trees. Their leaves were long enough to shield me, and I was small enough to fit between them. I held my breath, waiting for the threat to pass.

I stood dead still as tense murmurs filled the space around me. Did they already know I was here? Their conversation sounded like they had.

"Carlisle?" A low, tense voice asked. A pause. "I know. I can hear her."

_What? They could hear me? _I thought. I stopped and checked. I could barely hear myself.

The littlest gleam of light poured in, as the leaves were pulled aside.

**End scene! My first Fanfic! Tell me what you think so far!!**


	2. Evaluation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Although if I did, I'd be swimming in money.**

_**All our knowledge merely helps us to die a more painful death than animals that know nothing.**___

_**Maurice Maeterlinck**_

I froze dead in my spot, my nails digging into the small tree behind me. The light trickled in, revealing a beautiful man with golden hair. He smiled at me. I trembled, the leaves shaking with me.

"Hello," He said quietly. His voice was warm, inviting. Maybe my initial conclusion about them had been wrong. He held his hand out. I stared at it, confused, my mind not working properly enough for me to return the gesture. He sighed and took his hand back, disappearing behind the leaves.

Another few minutes past, and the leaves were pulled aside again, this time with a younger looking boy with bronze hair. He studied me for a while, then held his hand out to me, just as the other man had, and smiled at me. "I won't hurt you," He whispered. "I'm just like you."

My trembling hand reached towards his, and he pulled me out of my hiding place. The blond man – Carlisle, I believe – held out his hands as if to surrender. The other boy watched me warily.

"Hello," Carlisle said again. "What's your name?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but was interrupted. "Emily," The bronzed-haired boy answered.

Carlisle smiled reassuringly, and then continued. "Are you alone?"

I was cut off again. "Yes," He answered. My eyes widened. He was correct…again. What was going on?

"I'm Carlisle, and this is Edward." He gestured to himself and to the bronzed-haired boy. I smiled at them and looked down. There was silence.

"No." Edward said, brisk and solemn. My head snapped up, surprised at the sudden outburst. He was faced towards Carlisle. "No." He said again.

Carlisle had a pleading look in his eye. Edward's face remained hard.

**E-POV**

_We can't just leave her here! _Carlisle was screaming mentally. I rolled my eyes. We can't save every vampire we come across. Carlisle smiled, a thought coming to his mind that he knew I wouldn't be able to say no to.

_Esme would want you to. _

I gaped at him. He would go low enough to bring _Esme _into this? That wasn't fair. Not at all. I glanced at Emily. Her clothes were ragged, her hair clumped to her head. Her eyes were a deep onyx. She wasn't in good shape. Carlisle was right. She _needed _help.

_No! _I thought. I shouldn't be sympathetic. She isn't our problem. She could be dangerous. Having her around Bella….I clenched my fists. I wouldn't let that happen, no matter how much Esme or Carlisle begged.

Her thoughts dragged me out of mine.

"_Sleep, Emily." A young lady cooed to a sleeping child in her lap. The child stirred slightly._

"_But, Mum," The girl whined. "I'm not tired."_

_Her mom laughed. "It doesn't matter. It's time for good little girls to get to sleep." _

_The little girl was silent for a few minutes. "I can't sleep."_

"_Alright," the woman sighed. "If I sing you a lullaby, will you sleep?" Emily thought for a moment, then nodded._

_The woman started singing a sweet melody._

"_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby._

_Care you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby." When she was finished, her daughter yawned. "Now, sleep, child. You promised."_

"_I will," Emily whispered back sleepily. She had just about closed her eyes when a slamming noise woke her._

"_Emily, dearest," Her mother mumbled. "Go on to bed." Emily nodded and started towards the stairs, when she looked back and caught her mother's worried, scared expression._

"_Mummy," She asked, rubbing her eyes. "What is it?"_

"_Nothing, Emily. Go on to bed." Her mother's voice was beginning to sound frantic. The sounds of lazy, slow footsteps were coming closer. _

_Emily hesitated, then went to go hide behind a wall where her mother could not see her._

_A tall man staggered his way over to Emily's mother, a glass bottle in his hand. "Hello, John," She greeted her husband shakily. _

"_Shut up!" The words were slurred together, but nonetheless sharp. He threw his free hand across her face sending her to the floor. Emily flinched._

"_You never listen!" He yelled again, kicking her in the ribs. _

"_I…did…nothing…wrong…" She gasped, clutching her side._

_John grumbled incoherently. Her kicked her again, this time in the face. Crimson lines started streaking from her nostrils. Emily started to cry, holding her hand over her mouth so she could not be heard. _

_Emily's mother sat up and backed against a wall, attempting to pull herself up. Her husband slapped her down again, yelling and screaming. "Die!" He yelled, over and over again, hitting her with an umbrella. He showed no sign of stopping any time soon._

Emily and I both flinched at the next part.

_Emily's mother tried to get up once more. Blood covered her eyes and cheeks, and stained her satin dress. She clutched her rib cage to stop the bleeding best she could, a pained but calm expression on her face. She had thought her husband had finally done his fill, and he had fallen asleep on their couch. She hadn't noticed when he had come behind her._

_He raised his arm up, bringing it down with the most strength he could manage. The bottle smashed into the poor woman's head, sending broken glass everywhere, even at her child's feet._

_**And, cut! How sad is that? Emily witnessed her own mother being beaten by her father? Will Edward finally change his view on her? Find out next time!! Tell me what you think! **_


	3. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I don't own Twilight. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.**

_**Recap: **_

_He raised his arm up, bringing it down with the most strength he could manage. The bottle smashed into the poor woman's head, sending broken glass everywhere, even at her child's feet._

_A/N- The last chapter left off in Edward's POV._

_**Mortality, like art, means drawing a line someplace.**_

_**Oscar Wilde**_

_She didn't move from her place on the floor as John stumbled his way out the door. Emily's heart was thumping out of her chest as she went to go kneel by her mother's side. "Mummy?" She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. She shook her mother gently. _

_No response. _

"_Mummy, mummy, __**please **__wake up," Her mother did not move. Emily buried her face into her mother's hair and started sobbing loudly. "Mummy, mummy, please! Please! Don't leave me!"_

Emily's thoughts went a pure black, her face pained. I glanced over to my left, looking for Carlisle, to find nothing but air there. He had went to go tell Esme.

Emily's last words to her mother still echoed inside my head. _Mummy, mummy, please! Please! Don't leave me! _

She must have been traumatized. Having to see your own mother killed by your father? That must have been painful.

The saddest thing is that, it's not blurred. It's in crystal clear vision, as if she had seen it after she became a vampire. She had to see it in perfectly clean perspective, with no obstructions. I sighed, knowing that if Esme or Alice had heard what had happened, they would insist for her to stay, if even for a while. And I can't lie to them. I can lie to Rosalie, but not to them.

Emily was trying her hardest to not think bad things of her father, although I was. It must have been a horrible experience. Even I felt like crap for thinking of her as dangerous. Someone so small, so vulnerable…

_It was just her time, _Emily thought, playing with her hands. _Everyone dies. It was just her time._

I felt as though I should comfort her. Should I? No, I would probably scare her.

I could hear Alice's thoughts as she came closer. _Edward? Can you hear me? We're on our way. _

I winced slightly when she used the plural. She was bringing someone along. Maybe it was just Carlisle. But it wasn't his thoughts I heard.

_Edward, be nice to the girl. _Esme's mental voice was soft and quiet, just as her real one. I rolled my eyes. Carlisle had told them everything. Everything he knew, anyway.

Another round of thoughts came into hearing distance. _I don't see what the big deal is. It's just another vampire. _Alice brought Rosalie, too? Unbelievable.

Emily's eyes widened as she caught their scents. She started trembling, once again, her dark eyes not looking as fierce as they were meant to be. "Calm down," I soothed.

Alice was the first to come into view, followed by Esme, and then Rosalie. Alice's expression was cheeky and bubbly, as usual. Esme's was full of caution and motherly love, as usual. And Rosalie's was bored, as usual.

Alice walked slowly – for a vampire – up to the trembling girl. "Hello," He chirped. "I'm Alice."

"H-hello, uh, Emily."

In her head, Alice laughed. _She's scared of us? Oh, Edward, what did you tell her? _

_Poor girl. She's trembling like a leaf. _Esme couldn't help but feel sorry for her, and she didn't even know half of the story.

"I'm Esme," Esme smiled warmly at her, ultimately making her feel comfortable around her own kind. Rosalie studied her hand, not bothering to introduce herself. Alice elbowed her in the stomach, not hard enough to hurt her, but sharp enough to gain her attention.

**Alice's POV**

"Hey!" Rose shrieked. I rolled my eyes. I hadn't elbowed her that hard. Even if I had, it wouldn't hurt her. Rose was just a drama queen at times.

Rose sighed and introduced herself. "I'm Rosalie," She said coldly, not bothering to look up.

I glanced over at Edward. His face was hard, his jaw taut. _What's the matter? _I thought, hoping for an answer, somehow. His eyes darted to Rosalie then back at me. _Don't worry. That's just Classic Rosalie. _

**Edward's POV **

_Don't worry. _Alice thought. _That's just Classic Rosalie. _

Right. Classic Rosalie. But did she really have to be so rude?

_Does Carlisle really want her to stay with us? _Rosalie's thoughts were – obviously – meant to be insults. _I can't stand another person to have to share a house with. Edward is enough. _She smiled, as if she wanted me to hear her thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Emily was silent the whole run home, her thoughts blank as she concentrated on the forest. All I saw were the trees rushing past, nothing more.

**Emily's POV **

I concentrated on the tress and pebbles alone, not wanting to let my mind wander again and bring up that horrific night. I remembered it so clearly. Too clearly.

I am never able to bring up the good memories, like my first doll, or Christmas dinners. Only the bad ones. Like the first time I saw my father hit my mother.

_A young, brown haired woman sat on her chair, sewing away, with a bouncing five year old next to her._

"_Calm yourself, Emmy," The woman warned blankly. She was still working hard on not hurting herself, and her daughter was only making the effort harder. _

"_Oops," Emily's chestnut brown curls stopped jumping as she did. "Sorry." She watched her mother sewing, the needle going in and out of the thin fabric. Within seconds she was bored. "Mum?" She asked._

_Emily's mother winced and sighed as the needle pricked her finger. "Yes, Emmy?" _

"_Can I go outside? Please, Mum?" The five year old child's bright blue eyes made it hard to say no._

"_Sorry, Emmy. It's raining."_

"_What does that matter? I'll stay away from the rain."_

_Her mother laughed. "That will be impossible, dearest Emmy."_

"_But you said nothing was impossible."_

"_In stories, Emmy." Her mother watched her face fall. "Uh, besides, sweetheart, you'll ruin your dress." She was glad she came up with a proper excuse for her daughter._

"_Oh, no!" Emily cried. "I don't want that."_

"_Exactly."_

"_But I'm bored, Mum."_

"_Hm…let's see. Why don't you sing a song for me?"_

"_I don't know any," Emily looked down._

"_Make one up."_

_Emily searched her mind, thinking of suitable words for a song on a rainy day. When she came up with a few, her high pitched voice stumbled over words and paused when she ran out of things to say, until she thought of some more. She sang for a full ten minutes, before her father stepped into the living room, causing complete silence._

_He was standing tall and strong, his shoulders wide and broad, and his deep brown eyes taunting and obviously angry from a stressful day at work._

_Emily backed as far back as possible into her mother as she could while she stood up to greet her husband. "H-hello John," Emily's mother stammered, attempting a smile._

"_Clarice," He said coldly. His eyes flickered to his young daughter then back at his wife. "Her dress." _

"_What?" Clarice asked._

"_Her dress." He said again._

_Clarice looked down at her daughter, and sure enough, there was a small stain there. "Oh," Was all she said._

"_Oh?" John taunted, repeating his wife's answer. "You're supposed to be keeping her clean!"  
_

"_I'm sorry," Clarice mumbled quickly, her head still down. "I didn't notice it."_

"_Your duty as a mother is supposed to be raising her, not letting her roll around in a mud puddle!"_

_Emily opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by her mother's hand. "I know," Clarice answered._

"_If you knew, then why didn't you do anything about it? Do you think any suitor will be willing to marry her if she looks like a farm-worker?"_

"_I'm so-" Clarice's arms unwrapped from around her daughter as she went to touch the cheek where her husband had slapped her._

"_Don't talk back to me." He said coldly._

_Emily's eyes widened at her father. She had never seen him lay a hand on her mother like that. John looked down. _

_Within seconds, somehow, Emily was on the floor clutching her side, gasping, her father looking down angrily at her and her mother._

_**What do you think? Now, go, my readers! Review! Review like the wind! BTW, if you didn't know, Emily's father hit her in the end. Keep reading! **_

_**Your Grateful Author**_

_**Shade' **_

_**(Crazy4mushrooms)**_


	4. Emily Cullen

_A/N – 'Ello! Thanks for reading. You left off on Emily's…flashback. Throughout the story I would put names of songs in asterisks. That just means that song is perfect for that moment. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, neither do you, unless Stephenie Meyer is reading this…in that case, HI!! YOU'RE MY ROLE MODEL!!**

_**It will have blood, they say; blood will have blood.**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

I gasped, playing the event over and over again in my head. I don't remember it being that detailed…

Maybe I should just forget.

Forget all the pain…all the unfortunate mishaps…my mother, my father...they were holding me back. Scaring me. Hurting me.

I closed my eyes; although I didn't know my way around this place, I could follow Edward's, Alice's, Esme's, and Rosalie's scents. They were distinctive against the husky, woodsy smell of the trees. All I needed to do was run and think.

I was different from anyone I've ever met. Any vampire I've ever met. I was lethal. I could _control _people. Without touching them, or even talking to them, I could make them do anything I wanted. Without trying that hard. Mind control, basically. And that was dangerous. I don't know how to control it; all I need to do is _want _and it will be done. Subconsciously.

I was careful right now. I was careful not to wish for anything.

We slowed in front of a white building. I could hardly call it just a house. It was too elegant, too graceful, and too timeless to be called anything but a _palace._ I felt out of place here. More like a pauper than a princess.

**Edward's POV**

I smiled when I saw Emily's astonished expression. She was speechless. Even her thoughts were blank.

_!!!_

I liked it better when she wasn't wallowing in her sorrows. She sounded so broken; so hurt. Surprisingly enough, she was "gifted". She could control people. Manipulate them into her own personal servants and she chooses not to. Rosalie would. I have to make sure to keep them away from each other.

We met Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle at the door. Emmett had a big grin on his face; he was happy to have someone around who might actually beat him in arm wrestling. Jasper was smiling, but he was concentrating on keeping everyone's mood in check. Carlisle's smile was apologetic; he was apologizing for telling on me.

Emily felt a wave of calm. She gasped quietly, confused by this sudden emotion. Then she smiled, a warm, genuine smile.

"Hello," she chirped.

"Hello, Emily." Carlisle said slowly, almost as if he was as confused as Emily at her out-of-the-blue mood swing. "I'm Carlisle. This is Jasper," He said, motioning to Jasper. "And Emmett."

"Hello," she repeated.

Alice was a little too happy. Her thoughts were a parade.

_...Oh, and we could go shopping together, and compare clothes, and trick Rosalie! I wonder if she's ever seen a movie...She would love one! Maybe we could even..._

I tried to block her out and listen to Emily's reactions to what Carlisle was telling her.

"…We're sort of a _vegetarian _breed of vampire," he explained. "If you want to stay with us, you have to agree to this lifestyle." Carlisle eyed her warily. He wanted her to stay.

Emily hesitated, then nodded slowly. _I'll try, _she thought. _I have to._

_Yay! Yes! _Alice was ecstatic that it was official. She was already having visions of her and Emily in the mall.

Emmett was excited that he would have someone to fight with.

Jasper was pleased that he didn't have to be the one who adapted to the lifestyle last.

I was happy, too, but a little scared. I wondered if we'll ever be able to repair a girl so damaged.

_Emily Cullen. _Esme thought, dwelling on it.

**Thanks for reading! There weren't any songs in this chapter, but there will be soon, I promise. Thanks again, and please review!**


End file.
